Queen Swan White's Decedents
by Samhoku
Summary: Rated T for Violence.   Rebecca and her brothers where being chased by The New Followers. Jojo and Froggy and her brother Bandit are Warriors that suffer from Bloodwrath/Bazerk rage.
1. Introduction

Queen Swan White's Decedents.

By Samhoku

**(Obviously I did not write this story.)**

**Characters: **

**Edmund. Age:18 Gender: Male Based after: Movies and books and my head**

**Peter. Age: 21 Gender: Male Based after: Movies and books and head.**

**Susan age: 19 Gender: Girl based after: All of the above**

**Lucy Age: 16 Gender: Girl Based after: all of the above.**

**Rebecca/Becca Age:17 Gender: Girl. Based after: ?**

**Jojo and Froggy age:7 Gender: Male. Based after: My little brothers...sort of.**

**Bandit Age:16 Gender: Male Based after:?**

****Introduction

Rebecca and her brothers where running away from the Enemy's of Aslan. Jojo and Froggy where all for calling up their bloodwrath and killing all the bad guys. Her brother Bandit who was a year younger then her stopped and said, "Run Becky!"

Rebecca ran. Jojo and Froggy finally had fear. They where running like rabbits. She heard Bandit yell a battle cry...at least one as well as he could get at 11 years old. She also heard him laugh insanely so she knew that Bloodwrath had complete control over her brother.

She was gasping for breath when they made it to a tree. Rebecca pushed her brothers up into the tree then followed.

She started trembling in fear when she heard some people following. She was promptly dragged out of the tree and dragged away. Jojo and Froggy put up a fight by biting and scratching their opponents.

Rebecca sobbed and allowed herself to be dragged away. Knowing that she was either about to be put to death or be made a slave. The Enemy...They are called The New Followers. They followed the Witch so many years gone by and now they wanted every last descendent of Queen Swan White gone. As the Witch had not taken them all.

But Bloodwrath will remain.


	2. Tea

Queen Swan White's Decedents.

By Samhoku

**(Obviously I did not write this story.)**

**Characters: **

**Edmund. Age:18 Gender: Male Based after: Movies and books and my head**

**Peter. Age: 21 Gender: Male Based after: Movies and books and head.**

**Susan age: 19 Gender: Girl based after: All of the above**

**Lucy Age: 16 Gender: Girl Based after: all of the above.**

**Rebecca/Becca Age:17 Gender: Girl. Based after: ?**

**Jojo and Froggy age:7 Gender: Male. Based after: My little brothers...sort of.**

**Bandit Age:16 Gender: Male Based after:?**

Chapter

Edmund and his siblings where having tea when a Centaur came in. He bowed to them, "King Edmund and King Peter. I have some important news for you. I saw some Slave Drivers coming through Narnia. They had a teenage girl and 2 twelve year old's."

Edmund asked, "Well why didn't you stop them?"

The Centaur said, "I was the only one that saw."

Edmund asked, "How far ahead are they?"

The Centaur replied, "Two hours."

Peter said, "We will go get them."

Edmund and Peter bid their sisters goodbye and headed towards the door. Peter asked the Centaur on the way to the stable, "How many are their?"

The Centaur replied, "At least 30 sir."

Edmund stopped sort, "For three people?"

The Centaur replied, "Yes sir. Two appeared to be Bazerk warriors."

Edmund stared, "Bloodwrath?"

The Centaur nodded.

Peter said, "We need at least 10 people then. If we set the two bazerks free then..."

The Centaur shuddered.

Jojo's eyes where red with anger, "Ohh ho ho you wait Mr. When I get out of these chains you are a dead man."

The Follower shuddered, "Please leave me out of this."

Froggy growled, "No way."

Rebecca walked on quietly.

Froggy struggled slightly and received a slap in the face. Froggy latched his teeth into the man's hand. Fax yowled and hit Froggy again. Froggy released him and grinned at the guy, "That is just a taste of what I will do to you."

Jojo laughed and Froggy joined in.

Rebecca had tears coming down her face. The way they where laughing was precisely the way Bandit did before he...well assumed dead.

Jojo saw his sister crying and he whispered, "Whats wrong Becky?"

Rebecca said, "Nothing...nothing is wrong Jo."

Jojo calmed down and said gently, "Don't worry Becky. We will find a way to escape."


	3. Hush child I will let you free

Queen Swan White's Decedents.

By Samhoku

**(Obviously I did not write this story.)**

**Characters: **

**Edmund. Age:18 Gender: Male Based after: Movies and books and my head**

**Peter. Age: 21 Gender: Male Based after: Movies and books and head.**

**Susan age: 19 Gender: Girl based after: All of the above**

**Lucy Age: 16 Gender: Girl Based after: all of the above.**

**Rebecca/Becca Age:17 Gender: Girl. Based after: ?**

**Jojo and Froggy age:7 Gender: Male. Based after: My little brothers...sort of.**

**Bandit Age:16 Gender: Male Based after:?**

Chapter

Edmund said to Peter and the small army quietly, "Okay you three go to the north of them. You 4 go to the south and follow them. You go with Peter and you come with me."

They split up in their different directions.

A fawn covered Jojo's mouth, "Hush child. I will let you free."

Jojo was quiet as the other two fawns got him loose then his brother. The fawns threw them each a knife.

The older fawn bustled Rebecca away. He said quietly, "Child leave quickly."

Rebecca asked, "Where do I go?"

The fawn said, "Hussshhhhh. Come with me. I will take you to King Edmund. You will be safe with him."

Jojo and Froggy stood at ready for when all 30 guards woke up.

Soon they did. The first one yelled and Jojo killed him without the knife. That set all 30 slave drivers into a panic.

Jojo and Froggy where killing most of the enemy by themselves.

Peter and the Centaur got all the ones running away.

Edmund and the elderly female Fawn watched all this. The male fawn came with Rebecca, "King Edmund I rescued the young lady."

Edmund smiled at Rebecca but then frowned. She would not look at him. Edmund said, "Lady Rebecca is their any way I can help you?"

Rebecca said, "Make sure my brothers do no die of Bloodwrath."

Edmund said, "You can die from that?"

Rebecca nodded and looked at the Elderly fawn women.

The elderly fawn hugged her, "Its okay dearie. King Edmund will do everything in his power. We trust in our Kings and Queens."

Rebecca clung to the fawn women and trembled from...mainly fear but also sorrow.

Soon Jojo and Froggy came back...Their eyes where normal. They had wonderful control of the Bloodwrath/Bazerka rage.

Bandit was on a Galley slave ship. Bandit gritted his teeth as the slave driver slashed the whip across his back for the 5th time. Bandit pushed at the ore all his body into it. He hated every minute of this.

The man went to do it again and Bandit screamed from bloodwrath and disconnected his ore ramming it into the man's head.

20 sailors tackled Bandit and pinned him down until his Bloodwrath was over.

Bandit struggled for 15 minutes then he was back at the ore. He used every muscle to push the pull the ore. He was worn out from fighting the men.

His ore partner had been dead for years. Bandit had been doing this job by himself. He had grown up way to fast.


	4. Crazy Laughter and 2 escapee's

Queen Swan White's Decedents.

By Samhoku

**(Obviously I did not write this story.)**

**Characters: **

**Edmund. Age:18 Gender: Male Based after: Movies and books and my head**

**Peter. Age: 21 Gender: Male Based after: Movies and books and head.**

**Susan age: 19 Gender: Girl based after: All of the above**

**Lucy Age: 16 Gender: Girl Based after: all of the above.**

**Rebecca/Becca Age:17 Gender: Girl. Based after: ?**

**Jojo and Froggy age:12 Gender: Male. Based after: My little brothers...sort of.**

**Bandit Age:16 Gender: Male Based after:?**

Chapter

They went back to the castle. Lucy bustled out and smiled at the two young boys, "Hello. I am Queen Lucy the Valiant but you can call me Lucy."

Jojo and Froggy bowed to Lucy. Lucy smiled and said, "Such charming little boys."

Lucy saw Rebecca and hugged her, "Hello. I am Lucy."

Rebecca curtsied to Lucy, "I am Princess Rebecca and these are my brothers Prince Jojo and Prince Froggy. We are from a Lone Island. My other brother would be here but We assume he is dead."

Lucy smiled and hugged the little boys, "How old are all of you?"

Jojo said, "Me and Froggy are twins. We are 12 years old. Becky is 17 years old. Bandit would be 16."

Lucy nodded and smiled at her sister.

Susan smiled at the boys. They stared at her.

Jojo bowed multiple times and kicked Froggy, "I do believe we are in the presence of a Angel."

Susan laughed, "Oh no. I am not an Angel."

Rebecca smiled at her brothers. Rebecca said, "It is by Aslan's grace that we have been brought through Narnian land."

Peter asked, "Are you believers in Aslan?"

Rebecca said, "Yes Sir."

Jojo mumbled, "Duh."

Froggy kicked his brother, "Shhh Do you want to be beheaded?"

Lucy laughed at them and said, "Come with me. I will get you...All of you some food."

* * *

><p>Bandit was rowing with urgent. Their was a storm coming. They where trying to outrun it.<p>

Bandit's eyes where red with bloodwrath. He stopped rowing. The ship turned and it rammed into some rocks. Bandit laughed crazily again as the boat rocked and started to sink.

A sailor let all the prisoners go.

Bandit swam for shore...Along with a guy named Flame and the old Sailor that let them go.


	5. You have a great sense of humor

Queen Swan White's Decedents.

By Samhoku

**(Obviously I did not write this story.)**

**Characters: **

**Edmund. Age:18 Gender: Male Based after: Movies and books and my head**

**Peter. Age: 21 Gender: Male Based after: Movies and books and head.**

**Susan age: 19 Gender: Girl based after: All of the above**

**Lucy Age: 16 Gender: Girl Based after: all of the above.**

**Rebecca/Becca Age:17 Gender: Girl. Based after: ?**

**Jojo and Froggy age:12 Gender: Male. Based after: My little brothers...sort of.**

**Bandit Age:16 Gender: Male Based after:?**

**Flame Age:20 Gender: Male Based after:?  
><strong>

Chapter

Bandit said, "Where are we Joseph?"

The old sailor looked at the sky then at their surroundings, "I do believe we are in Narnia."

Bandit looked confused, "Narnia? But I lived on one of the outer islands."

Flame laughed, "Yeah...I mean...Wow Bandit. Anyways...Blah"

Bandit and Joseph looked at Flame. Bandit asked, "You okay Flame?"

Flame nodded suddenly very quiet. He said, "We are being watched."

They trusted Flame's intuition.

Bandit crouched down and headed into the woods. A few minutes later he came back with scratches on his face and looking humiliated.

Flame and Joseph looked amused.

Bandit said, "You have a wonderful sense of humor. I went to get the imposter which happened to be a girl and she tried to scratch my eyes out."

* * *

><p>Susan ran home. She flung herself into Peter's arms, "Peter! I was attacked!"<p>

Peter said, "Sue calm down!"

Susan saw Edmund and hugged him next, "Edmund I was attacked! It was by a boy! I was watching three people and all the sudden one was not their and he attacked me!"

Edmund was at Susan's mercy. Edmund pushed her off, "Sue calm down."

Rebecca came over and said, "Queen Susan what is wrong?"

Susan repeated the story to Rebecca. Rebecca's breath caught, "What where their names? Did you hear?"

Susan said, "The one that attacked me was Bandit...and the old guy was Joseph...and the other one was Flame."

Rebecca hugged Susan, "Oh Susan thank you!" Rebecca ran off calling for Jojo and Froggy.

All 3 Pevensies looked at each other. Lucy came over, "Where is Rebecca going?"

Edmund said, "I think we just found her brother."

* * *

><p>Bandit was following Joseph and Flame.<p>

All the sudden they where surrounded by a army.

Bandit grabbed a stick and held it in a combat position.

Flame got in a Martial arts position.

Old Joseph held up his hands in surrender. Joseph said, "Why are you armed threatening unarmed people?"

A girl scrambled off a horse and threw her arms around Bandit, "Bandit!"

Flame looked at them with a confused expression, "Huh?"

Bandit dropped the stick in surprise, "Wha-?"

The girl said, "Bandit! Its me! Rebecca!"

Bandit smiled hugely, "Becky!" He picked his sister up then asked, "Where is Jojo and Froggy?"

Jojo and Froggy jumped down and tackled Bandit, "Bandy!"

Bandit laughed and hugged his siblings trying not to cry.

Joseph and Flame exchanged a glace.

Joseph said, "You know these people Bandit?"

Bandit said, "Joseph, Flame...This is my sister Princess Rebecca and my brothers Prince Froggy and Prince Jojo."


End file.
